


I love you

by casiferownsme



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Gaygaygaygay, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Markus and Simon love each other very much, Markus is very fucking in love, Missing your boyfriend hours, Simarkus, Simarkus Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, college students, sharing a dorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casiferownsme/pseuds/casiferownsme
Summary: Markus can't go three hours without his boyfriend, Simon, without boredom eating him up. Luckily, movies were distracting.





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff for my favorite boys :> They deserve the world.

Markus just had the random urge to hug his boyfriend really tightly.

It might be because he missed him so much since he hasn't seen him in an hour, as he went to attend his last class of the day. Two more hours until that specific class was over, and then he could see Simon again.

Markus was sitting on his bed in their dorm, cross legged and bored. What can he do to ease the urge of hugging his boyfriend to death, when he wasn't even there yet?

He'd decided he would rewatch Good Omens as he waited for his boyfriend as he didn't have anything else to do and no other ideas. Markus really loved Simon, their over-one-year relationship, their loyalty.. he loved everything about it. Simon made him happier than anyone probably ever could.

Okay, Markus was getting sappy now. He should stop.

Yet even though he tried blending out those thoughts, they just kept coming back to him after a while, even when he was watching the show.

Luckily eventually, his 6'2 tall boyfriend walked into the door, a smile on his face like always. Markus almost jumped off the bed before he remembered his laptop was still on his lap.

He quickly placed it aside and ran over to his boyfriend, standing on his tip toes to properly hug him and rest his head on Simon's shoulder.

Simon threw his backpack on the floor and hugged Markus back, not being able to hide his cheeky smirk. "Am I too tall for you?" He asked, obviously amused.

"Shut it," Markus blushed, chuckling as he hugged his boyfriend tighter.

Simon chuckled again at that, "You love it when I tease you about your height, don'tya?"

Markus pulled away and let his hands rest on Simon's shoulders. He gave him a small peck, and a wide, blushy smile. "I do," he said, matter of factly. "and I also love _you_."

Simon grinned, his heart full. "I love you too, shorty."


End file.
